Un domingo cualquiera
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: A sus 31, Draco Malfoy, siempre será el perfecto principe de Slytherin... Breve one para celebrar tan importante fecha...


**Un domingo cualquiera**

Como cada mañana, Draco despertó con un suave beso, su cuerpo se removió en la cama, abrió los ojos despacio y la luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas impactó directamente en sus adormiladas retinas. Apenas pronunció un quejido incomprensible antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Sólo cuando sintió como el cálido cuerpo que yacía junto a él se apartaba de su lado y abandonaba la cama que compartían, se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo. La miró entonces, su delicada figura se contoneaba camino del baño, sin verla, podía intuir la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios mientras sus ojos grises recorrían con intensidad su cuerpo hasta que desaparecía tras la oscura puerta del lavabo.

Draco suspiró y se incorporó despacio, el cabello rubio le caía desordenado sobre la frente, parpadeó con fuerza, tres veces mientras sus ojos grises se acomodaban perezosamente a la luz y una sensación extraña invadía su pecho.

Recorrió su habitación, en silencio, sus pasos quedaban amortiguados por el agua que caía de la ducha, su mano se había tensado entorno al picaporte en el mismo instante en que la imaginó allí dentro, su cuerpo perlado por infinitas gotas de agua, desnuda en mitad del vapor que, a esas alturas, ya habría empañado el espejo. Sonrió con malicia antes de girar apresuradamente el picaporte con la evidente intención de colarse en el interior de la estancia.

-¡Padre!-Se volvió de pronto, y su anterior idea desapareció en cuanto encontró frente a él un rostro semejante, una versión de sí mismo que lo miraba con unos ojos cargados de inocencia- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-Domingo-Draco esbozó una sonrisa, el Sol brillaba a principios de Junio, Scorpius, de unos adorables cinco años, frunció el ceño con palpable fastidio. Los dos Malfoy alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo.

-5 de Junio-Corrigió el niño, casi parecía ofendido, y el mayor se esforzó de verdad por recordar lo que le debía haber prometido a su hijo para ese domingo de finales de primavera, él, como siempre, lo había olvidado-. ¿No vamos a celebrarlo?

El mayor, sentado sobre su desecha cama, se limitó a asentir con tranquilidad, su hijo, que vestía todavía con su pijama verde lo miraba con desconfianza, como si no terminase de dar crédito a sus palabras, Draco, confuso, inclinó la cabeza frente a los ojos del pequeño, que brillaban traviesos, mientras el chico mantenía una extraña postura con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda.

-¿Se puede saber qué…?-Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de pedir una explicación, sabía que algo estaba olvidando y el comportamiento esquivo y juguetón de su hijo empezaba a resultarle molesto, su tono de voz, adormilado, ni siquiera sonó como una verdadera regañina.

-¡Es tarde, padre!-Su tono, graciosamente autoritario, contrastaba con su inocente y aguda vocecita, propia de un niño de su edad, su padre, apenas fue capaz de contener una risa, mientras el crío, cargado de determinación Malfoy, señalaba la puerta del baño con un regio dedo índice- Tía Daphne no tardará en llegar.

¿Tía Daphne? El rubio volvió a ponerse en pie, él, agotado por una dura semana de trabajo, hubiese deseado pasar el domingo encerrado en su biblioteca, enfrascado en un libro y una copa de whisky de fuego, tal vez, ignorando las protestas de su esposa, hubiese podido llevar a su hijo a dar una vuelta en su vieja Nimbus 2001, decepcionado por tan súbito cambio de planes, Draco, se limitó a suspirar con pesadez mientras obedecía a su hijo y llamaba educadamente a la puerta del lavabo, el agua de la ducha todavía caía con estrepito y las maliciosas intenciones que el hombre había estado a instantes de llevar a cabo se disiparon definitivamente de su mente.

Gruñó, pero Astoria no abrió la puerta hasta pasados unos largos diez minutos. Parecía otra mujer cuando emergió por fin entre el vapor que escapaba del lavabo, lucía resplandeciente de pronto, el cuerpo que instantes antes Draco había imaginado bajo el teléfono de la ducha, se adivinaba ahora en las líneas de un vestido que resaltaba cada una de sus virtudes, él la miró, largo rato, curiosos bajo su sonrisa, de nuevo, sintió eso extraño en el pecho, mientras deslizaba los ojos hasta su hijo, supo que algo importante olvidaba.

-Scorpius, hijo-Astoria se agachó frente al niño, él orgulloso, se irguió hasta quedar cara a cara con su madre-, ¿No deberías ir a vestirte? Dile a Kossy que te ayude.

El niño asintió, sus ojos se posaron una última vez en la alta figura de su padre, Draco sonrió con satisfacción, conmovido de pronto por la mirada, cargada de limpia admiración, que Scorpius le regaló antes de precipitarse fuera de la habitación mientras gritaba a su elfo con su autoritaria vocecita.

-¡Kossy! ¡Kossy!-Gritaba, y sus voces resonaban en las paredes.

Astoria ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando su hijo había salido por la puerta, la mujer se vio acorralada entre los brazos de su marido, él, ansioso, se apoderó con brusquedad de sus labios, frustrado todavía por la inapropiada interrupción de su hijo.

-¿Draco?-Ella trataba débilmente de apartar a Draco de sí, sentada en su regazo, trataba de alisar la caída de su falda mientras él se afanaba en trazar un sendero de besos por su pálido cuello. Con cada beso, lograba que Astoria se olvidase un poco más de su falda- Mi hermana está al caer.

Atrapó los labios de ella una vez más, resignado al fin, y casi fue brusco cuando se puso en pie y se encerró en el lavabo, dedicando toda su atención a ordenar sus cabellos frente al espejo.

Miró su reflejo unos veinte minutos después mientras se anudaba el nudo de la corbata, de pronto, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta, se vio viejo, tal vez, más que el día anterior, sus ojos grises, igual de intensos, se veían enmarcados por unas facciones afiladas y duras, tersas como lo habían sido siempre, aunque, disgustado, cuando frunció el ceño, vio una arruga en su frente que, podría jurar, no estaba allí la mañana anterior.

Torció la cabeza, esforzándose por cambiar el ángulo de su visión, se sintió estúpido un instante y cuando su esposa irrumpió en la sala, sin llamar, el se limitó a dedicarle una lánguida sonrisa que todavía podría derretir a cualquiera, lo vio en sus ojos, la atracción mal contenida brillaba en las pupilas de Astoria. Draco lo meditó mientras de adelantaba a través de la puerta, tendría que encontrar la mejor manera de deshacerse pronto de Daphne, odiaba ver sus planes frustrados, más, si estos tenían que ver con su esposa.

-Ya están abajo, Draco-Musitó la mujer mientras ambos se encaminaban a las escaleras, Draco asintió, después se repitió a sí mismo lo mucho que detestaba las comidas familiares que carecían de motivo-. Adelántate, iré a comprobar que todo esté preparado.

Se ofreció, cualquier cosa con poder evitar el encuentro, ni siquiera tenía voluntad para hacerse el cortés, bajo las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, lo hizo únicamente para demostrarse que era capaz, cuando tomó a su hijo en brazos, pues Scorpius esperaba al pie de la escalinata, se dio cuenta del extraño hilo que tomaban todas sus preocupaciones inmediatas.

-¿Llegó tía Daphne?-Preguntó, mientras, con Scorpius en sus brazos, caminaba a toda prisa hasta el salón.

Aunque Draco no necesito la confirmación de su hijo para saberlo, ella estaba allí, apoltronada en la butaca que descansaba frente al fuego, sus ojos verdes, lo seguían de arriba abajo, por un instante ambos se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas mientras el hombre dejaba a su hijo de nuevo en el suelo, la mesa estaba puesta en toda su longitud, preparada para varios comensales y un destacamento de elfos se apresuraba a presentar suculentas bandejas llenas de deliciosos entrantes.

-Buenos días, cuñada-Musitó el rubio, los brazos de Daphne lo rodearon con fuerza y él apenas devolvió el gesto con entusiasmo, una sonrisa ladeada cruzó su rostro cuando miró a la mayor de los Greengrass- ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?

-¿A quién si no es a ti, Draco?-Repuso con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la pálida mejilla de Draco, de nuevo frunció el ceño, de nuevo esa arruga, pensó.

-¿Abrirás mi regalo primero?-Scorpius se había subido a la butaca y se sentaba como lo hacía sus padres en sus momentos más exigentes- Madre me llevo al Callejón Diagón para que escogiese lo mejor.

El rubio tardó un instante en comprender, cuando sintió la mano de Astoria entre las suyas, finas y delicadas y, como salidos de la nada, un aluvión de inesperados invitados se abalanzó sobre él, llovieron palmadas en la espalda, besos apresurados, gestos de vieja camaradería con personas que no había visto más de dos veces y cálidos apretones de mano con compañeros de toda la vida, viejos compañeros de fatigas en el lejano Hogwarts, al final, cuando pudo respirar libre otra vez, se preguntó cómo demonios podía haberlo olvidado, para él, para todos, debía ser la fecha más importante del año.

Domingo 5 de Junio, su cumpleaños, Draco Malfoy, en un día como aquel, celebraba su existencia.

-¿Seré el primero?-Su hijo, no había regalo mejor, lo miró con sus mismo ojos y Draco asintió satisfecho, al tiempo que abrazaba a su esposa sin siquiera poder contener la risa, después, recordó esa arruga y lo pensó mejor, la seriedad tiñó su rostro otra vez.

2011, cumplía los 31, y oficialmente, empezaba a hacerse viejo.

Por más que todos rieran, él jamás le vería la gracia.

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Primero y antes que nada: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DRACO!**

**Segundo, e igual de importante: La edad, querido mío, no te afecta de ese modo, estas por encima de eso, espérate a los cuarenta, seguro que acabas siendo esa clase de hombre maduro que las jóvenes se rifan, como… tu padre, a falta de otro ejemplo. **

**Y bueno, en realidad esto me quedó medio raro, pero quería hacerle algo especial a Draquito por su cumple, y además, que fuese canon, así que esto es lo que me ha salido, lo que debe haber pasado hoy en la mansión Malfoy, más o menos… bueno, el detalle es lo que cuenta.**

**Además MIS OTROS FICS, por si alguien los lee, serán actualizados esta semana, lo juro, lo que pasa es que tengo que preparar las pruebas de acceso a la uni que son a final de mes y requieren de mucho estudio, después, vacaciones y mucho tiempo dedicado a escribir, sorry.**

**Bueno no os entretengo más, un comentario ni que sea para felicitar a Draco.**

**Un beso**

**Aivlis Malfoy**


End file.
